Next to the Angel
by Andara
Summary: Zoro sedang dalam perjalanannya untuk melamar kekasihnya, tetapi ia tidak juga sampai pada tujuannya.


**Title: Next to The Angel**

**Warning: AU**** and maybe OOC**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiiro Oda**

.

.

Pria itu melihat arloji di tangan kirinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 07.40 malam dan itu pertanda dia akan telat sampai tujuannya. "Sial." umpatnya dalam hati. Dirinya mulai gelisah setelah melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan arlojinya, karena itu berarti ia akan telat sampai pada tujuannya. Seharusnya Zoro sudah memperkirakan hal ini karena tadi pagi ia sempat membaca di Koran bahwa akan ada pertandingan baseball antara tim Jepang melawan tim Korea.

Pusat kota Tokyo sangat ramai dipenuhi warga yang antusias ingin menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut. Pria berambut hijau itu sampai harus bersusah payah menembus 'lautan' warga Tokyo yang 'tumpah ruah' ke jalan, bahkan hal ini diperparah dengan kebuta-arahannya yang terkenal cukup akut. Berkali-kali ia harus memutar di depan stasiun Shibuya sebelum akhirnya menemukan jalan yang tepat yang hendak ditujunya.

Zoro berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya ketika berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, ada satu tempat lagi yang harus dia datangi sebelum sampai ke tujuannya. Angin dingin bulan Desember yang berhembus menusuk hingga ke tulang sum-sumnya tidak menghalangi niatnya sedikitpun. Zoro semakin merekatkan _coat _yang dipakainya dan terus mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Ia akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kios bunga kecil di persimpangan jalan 5th avenue. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa ketika mendapati tulisan di papan petunjuk yang tergantung di pintu. Zoro mencoba mengetuk pintu kios, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu itu, ada seorang gadis belia membukakan pintu dan mengatakan kepada Zoro bahwa mereka sudah tutup.

"Aku ingin membeli satu _bucket_ bunga mawar merah," kata pria itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Kami sudah tutup, Tuan," kata gadis penjual bunga itu dengan nada yang ramah.

"Hanya satu _bucket_ mawar merah," kata Zoro mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Tapi kami sudah tutup, Tuan. Mungkin Tuan bisa membelinya di kios bunga satunya, jaraknya hanya dua blok dari sini."

Guratan kekecewaan di wajah pria itu semakin terlihat jelas. Tidak akan sempat jika harus pergi ke kios bunga satunya. Dia sudah terlambat, dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko pergi mencari kios bunga yang lain mengingat betapa mudahnya ia tersesat dan tujuannya juga sudah terlihat di seberang jalan.

Sebenarnya ini memang bukan gayanya memberikan se-_bucket_ bunga kepada seorang wanita, tapi dia sudah berjanji kepada Sanji dan teman-temannya yang lain untuk memberikan wanita itu se-_bucket_ bunga mawar.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kau sungguh akan melamarnya dengan cara seperti itu?" kata Sanji tidak sabaran kepada temannya yang luar biasa bodoh jika menyangkut _direction_ dan percintaan itu._

"_Katamu kemarin aku harus memberinya cincin. Sudah kubelikan tapi kau masih saja protes." jawab Zoro __yang __tidak kalah ngeyel._

_Sanji menundukkan kepalanya lem__as._Kenapa sih ini orang bodoh banget? Masa semuanya harus diajari?_ katanya dalam hati. Pria berambut blonde itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan berjalan mendekat kepada Zoro._

"_Selain cincin, mawar merah juga melambangkan cinta. Selama kau pacaran dengan Robin, apa pernah kau memberikannya bunga? Kau tidak pernah secara tegas menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Setidaknya kalau kau memang susah untuk mengatakannya, katakan dengan tindakanmu bodoh.__Sesekali kan tidak ada salahnya berbuat romantis untuk kekasihmu.__"_

"_Itu kan kamu, si alis pelintir penggila wanita. Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri." kata Zoro keras kepala. _

_BLETAK!_

_Tiba-tiba ada bogem mentah melayang ke belakang kepala Zoro. Zoro mengusap-usap bagian yang kena bogem mentah tersebut sambil menoleh ke arah si penyerang. "Dasar wanita penyihir." Umpat Zoro sebal._

_Nami berdecak tidak sabaran sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau ini…" Nami kehabisan kata-kata untuk menasihati temannya yang satu ini. Ia lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada, sejenak berpikir bagaimana menyampaikannya pada Zoro._

"_Dengar ya Zoro, wanita itu senang diperhatikan. Tidak terkecuali Robin. Walaupun dia terlihat santai saja dengan sikap cuekmu itu, tapi aku tahu dia senang ketika kau menanyakan keadaannya, atau waktu kau menunggunya pulang kantor ketika dia lembur. Ini kan akan menjadi moment seumur hidup untuk kalian berdua, tidak ada salahnya kan melakukan hal romantis ketika kau ingin melamarnya."_

_Zoro hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari temannya itu. "Baiklah.. baiklah.. akan kuturuti."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ini bunganya, Tuan." Gadis penjaga kios bunga itu menyodorkan satu _bucket_ mawar merah yang masih fresh dan baru dirangkainya kepada Zoro.

Zoro melangkahkan kakinya keluar kios seraya mengambil blackberry dari saku celananya ketika mendengar benda itu berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Zoro menekan cepat keypad blackberry-nya, membalas pesan singkat itu.

Ia berjalan lagi menuju restaurant tempatnya berjanji dengan wanita yang belakangan ini menyita pikirannya. Restaurant itu sudah terlihat ketika ia sampai di persimpangan jalan, Zoro hanya tinggal menyebrang jalan raya tersebut dan dia akan sampai pada tujuannya. Zoro menunggu di persimpangan jalan dengan tidak sabar, menunggu _traffic light _berganti menjadi lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki. Ketika lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau, Zoro dengan sigap menyebrangi zebra cross tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika Zoro sampai pada pertengahan jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil SUV melaju sangat cepat tak terkendali...

.

.

Robin tiba lebih awal di restaurant itu. Seperti biasanya, dia selalu datang lebih awal jika berjanji dengan Zoro. Robin terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun malam itu. Ia terlihat mengenakan _long black strapless_ _dress_ setelah melepaskan _coat_ warna ungu tua favoritnya dengan high heels yang serasi. Rambut panjangnya diikat _pony tail_ dengan riasan make up yang sangat minimalis membuatnya terlihat cantik natural.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya seorang pelayan yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk restaurant.

"Ya. Kemarin saya sudah memesan meja untuk dua orang," jawab Robin.

"Atas nama siapa?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Roronoa Zoro."

Sang pelayan mencek buku reservasinya, telunjuknya menelusuri nama-nama yang terdaftar pada buku itu. Tidak lama kemudian si pelayan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum simpul kepada Robin.

"Silahkan lewat sini, _mam._"

Pelayan itupun mengantarkan Robin ke meja yang telah dipesannya. Meja itu terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan dekat jendela, tempat favoritnya. Setelah menolak halus sang pelayan yang menawarkan untuk memesan makanan sekarang karena ia ingin menunggu Zoro terlebih dahulu, Ia mengeluarkan blackberry dari tas tangan manik-maniknya dan mengirimkan pesan "Aku sudah sampai" kepada kekasihnya itu.

Selang beberapa detik, blackberrynya mengeluarkan _beep_ sekali pertanda ada pesan masuk. Seperti dugaannya, pesan itu dari Zoro dengan bunyi "tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

Robin tersenyum melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk di blackberrynya itu. Sambil menunggu Zoro datang, ia mengeluarkan buku yang berjudul "History of The New World" dari dalam tasnya.

.

.

Tubuh Zoro terhempas sejauh lima meter, mendarat dengan sangat keras dengan bagian tubuh sebelah kirinya menghantam permukaan jalan yang licin akibat salju terlebih dahulu. Sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menjalari seluruh tubuhnya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Dia juga merasakan darah mengalir deras dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya, beruntung kesadarannya belum hilang sepenuhnya walaupun matanya tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu sama sekali.

Dengan sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa, ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Zoro berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar untuk bertahan. Bertahan untuk tetap hidup, bertahan untuk tetap bernafas, bertahan agar otaknya tetap berfungsi, bertahan demi kekasihnya dan bertahan untuk memulai kehidupan baru bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Tetapi ternyata keinginannya tidak sejalan dengan saraf-saraf otaknya yang tidak mau menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh si empunya. Zoro bisa merasakan saraf-sarafnya melemah secara signifikan. Tubuhnya juga semakin lemas akibat darah yang terus menerus mengalir keluar. Tubuhnya tergeletak semakin tidak berdaya.

Ia menatap lurus kearah restaurant atau lebih tepatnya kearah dimana Robin duduk di dalam restaurant tempat ia berjanji dengan Robin. Dipandanginya sang bidadari untuk yang terakhir kalinya sambil berucap pelan.

"_I Love you, Nico Robin._"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N: yak pasti author digetok sama fans2nya ZoRob nih, haha… **

**ini fic udh lama banget sebenernya tersimpan aman di HD, baru kepengen publish sekarang #plak  
><strong>

**Please review if you don't mind ^o^**


End file.
